Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
| romaji = Yūgiō Āku Faibu | other = | genre = }} TV Tokyo, BS Japan | network other = * Anibox TV, Anione TV, Champ TV, Junior Naver * YEP TV!/ProSieben MAXX, Nickelodeon * Gulli * K2 * Teletoon, Cartoon Network * GO! Network * MBC 3 * Nicktoons * Hero * SIC K | first aired = April 6, 2014http://blog.livedoor.jp/maxut/archives/34811273.html | last aired = March 26, 2017 | num of episodes = 148 | ref = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (read as "Arc Five") is a Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series, the fourth main spin-off series, which began airing in Japan on April 6, 2014, following the end of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. The series focuses on Yuya Sakaki. As with the previous spin-offs, it focuses on (and introduces) a new type of Summoning - this time, Pendulum Summoning, as well as Pendulum Monsters and the mechanic in general. There is also a manga adaptation. It was followed by Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS on May 10, 2017. This series is best known for being the only Yu-Gi-Oh! series to show all unique types of Summoning from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game (though at the time, both Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX showed the available Summoning types): Fusion Summoning (from Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX), Ritual Summoning (from Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX), Synchro Summoning (from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's), Xyz Summoning (from Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL), and the newly introduced Pendulum Summon. It has a slightly different story structure than any Yu-Gi-Oh! series that came before it. Rather than having a handful of characters to remain the focus throughout the entire show, only Yuya Sakaki maintains permanent "main character" status; there are many other major characters with a only a handful being in the spotlight at any given moment. As of May 5, 2018, all episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (148 total) have been dubbed into English. Story Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V centers around Yuya Sakaki, as he tries to escape from harsh reality by smiling. But one Duel leads him to make a determination to confront the difficulties and he will get the power of infinite possibilities. The show's main theme is "Take a step forward with courage!!" Yuya is a student at a preparatory school, learning to become an "entertainment Duelist", a type of professional Duelist. The story is set in Paradise City on the coast of Japan. Leo Corporation is run by its president Declan Akaba. Thanks to the spread of the company's "Solid Vision with mass," "Action Duels" are born in Paradise City and has reached worldwide popularity. Children look up to star-level Pro Duelists, and they learn Summoning and Duel styles at various large and small cram schools, including the You Show Duel School that Yuya attends and the largest of such schools, Leo Institute of Dueling (LID). One day, Yuya ends up fighting an exhibition match with the current champion of Pro Duel world… During the Duel, Yuya's pendant begins to glow, giving him access to a never-before-seen type of Summoning called Pendulum Summoning. This causes the Leo Corporation to take an interest in Yuya. Meanwhile, a dark Duelist is trying to take down the Leo Corporation, and he looks exactly like Yuya! In order to become a pro and follow in his father's footsteps, Yuya must win four matches in a row to qualify for the Arc League Championship. During this challenge, Yuya grows as a Duelist and eventually gains entry into the tournament. As the tournament is about to begin, Declan wonders whether Yuya has the strength to protect the Standard Dimension from his father, Leo Akaba. The Paradise City Championship is underway, and Yuya's first match is against his rival: Sylvio. When they last met, Sylvio promised that he would master Pendulum Summoning before their next Duel and defeat Yuya. Meanwhile, Sora's opponent is none other than Shay, a highly dangerous Duelist from another dimension who has entered the tournament at Declan's request. Ultimately, Yuya and his friends have found themselves in an ever-growing mystery surrounding the major Dueling schools in the city... and beyond. Characters Music Opening themes Japanese opening theme 1: Believe x Believe * Performer: Bullettrain * Episodes: 001-030 Japanese opening theme 2: Burn! * Performer: Bullettrain * Episodes: 031-049, 148 ending theme Japanese opening theme 3: UNLEASH * Performer: Gekidan Niagara * Episodes: 050-075 Japanese opening theme 4: Trump Card * Performer: Cinema Staff * Episodes: 076-098 Japanese opening theme 5: LIGHT OF HOPE * Performer: Unknown Number * Episodes: 099-124 Japanese opening theme 6: Pendulum Beat! * Performer: SUPER★DRAGON * Episodes: 125-147 Ending themes Japanese ending theme 1: One Step * Performer: Pendulum★Cute * Episodes: 001-030 Japanese ending theme 2: Future fighter! * Performer: Kensho Ono and Hosoya Yoshimasa * Episodes: 031-049 Japanese ending theme 3: ARC of Smile! * Performer: BOYS AND MEN * Episodes: 050-075 Japanese ending theme 4: Speaking * Performer: Mrs. GREEN APPLE * Episodes: 076-098 Japanese ending theme 5: Vision * Performer: Kuso Iinkai * Episodes: 100-124 Japanese ending theme 6: Dashing Pendulum * Performer: M!LK * Episodes: 125-147 English Theme English theme: Can you Feel the Power * Episodes: 001-148 Soundtracks All soundtracks were released by Marvelous Entertainment. *''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Sound Duel 1, was released on August 20, 2014. *Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Sound Duel 2, was released on January 20, 2015. *Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Sound Duel 3, was released on June 24, 2015. *Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Sound Duel 4, was released on March 28, 2018. Episodes DVD Manga The ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga is being serialized on V Jump since the 8/2015 issue. The story is written by Shin Yoshida, the duels by Masahiro Hikokubo, and it is illustrated by Naohito Miyoshi. The manga also contains a one shot chapter, which was published in the 7/2014 issue of V Jump, before the serialization of the long-run manga. Spin-off manga A spin-off manga series named Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yuya!! has been published in the Saikyō Jump magazine starting from April 2015. This story is non-canon to the anime series, focusing on a more childish and humorous plot, and is written and drawn by Akihiro Tomonaga, who was also responsible for the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL spin-off manga, Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL. Differences in adaptations General edits General edits involve changes to dialogue, names and scoring. * Some names are Americanized. ** The names of terms returning from previous series' are changed to be the same as in previous dubs, while in the Japanese they are often different (for example, Public Security Bureau and Neo Domino City became Security and the City in the Japanese between Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and ARC-V, while they are Sector Security and New Domino City in both 5D's and ARC-V in the dub). * All of the music in the dub is rescored. * The Pendulum Zone activation and point gauge sound effects are replaced with different ones than the originals. * Dialogue is added in some scenes to remove silence. * Frederick's shivers are changed to various terms; in later episodes a common term is "goosepickle". * Chojiro Tokumatsu's mantra of "Enjoy Dueling" is changed to "Be a Hero". * The flashbacks of Heartland's invasion are tinged purple. Paint edits Paint edits involve changes to the footage. General edits that involves digital paint goes under this category. 's moustache is edited. Left is the Japanese version and right is the dubbed version.|400x400px]] * Nico Smiley's mustache was lengthened to avoid resemblance to Adolf Hitler. * The "LDS" (Leo Duel School) sign is changed to "LID" (Leo Institute of Dueling). * The Duelist's names in the beginning of all Duels are removed and the LP counter is enlarged. * Skirts and socks on female characters are lengthened to avoid any sexual implications. * Most of the Japanese text is digitally painted out. * When a Duelist is holding a card(s) in a way that it appears like they're flipping the bird, their hand is redrawn. A common example of this is when a Duelist is about to place a Pendulum Monster(s) in their Pendulum Zone(s) while holding Pendulum Monster(s). * In advertisements, every card shown is digitally painted out. * Some monsters are edited to correspond with their TCG artworks. Deleted scenes Deleted scenes involve cutting footage. * The explanation of Action Duels before the beginning of an opening is cut. * Some close up shots showing lots of text are cut. An example is a close up shot of a Poster with text or a close up shot of the contents of a book. * Some scenes that are too violent to be shown are cut, edited or shortened. * The scenes of the implements of the "Frightfur" monsters bursting from their bodies were initially cut from the dub, but were later left in. Trivia * This is the last series to have a full televised run in the Heisei period. * This is the first series to have more episodes (148) than its predecessor (146). See also * [[Portal:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V|Portal:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V]] External links * tv-tokyo.co.jp Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V official site References ARC-V